Zexi's Group: Building Up New World Vol2
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Another look into the amazing place that is New World. It is here that we look into more of the places of this amazing world. Wanna take a trip?
1. Zephyr Town

We reopen our tale of New World to a small town in the hills, where the wind moves calmly as the windmills turn. This town is the Bazaar capital of New World: Zephyr Town. And it is here that a ship is touching down outside of it.

"Ah...feels good to be home." said the Lion Beastman, Felix. "Thank you all for waiting so patiently. I now welcome you...to Zephyr Town!"

The doors opened, and skipping out first after swinging on a slip of tape was along boy. He wore a t-shirt that said 'Im a UA fan' on it, with jeans and sneakers, and had red hair.

"Wow...my mom and dead weren't kidding about this place. Its amazing!" he said

Charlie

A Young Boy Aspiring to be a hero

Enhanced Ability: Tape Quirk

Out next came a man with an open doctor's coat and surgical gloves what had spikes protruding from them.

"So this is new world it seems. I see no issue residing on this place." he said.

Cabot

A mysterious man with medical expertise

Enhanced ability: Horm Horm Fruit

Out next was a girl with electricity surging from her hands. She wore a sleeveless shirt with a skirt and high heels.

"This place will be the first step on my journey to my dream." she said.

Nico Everett

A woman who wishes to be a wanderer

Enhanced Ability: Heihachi's Lightning generation

Two men came out. One had a blue shirt and red pants on while the other had a black shirt with etched lighting bolts.

"Now this is surreal! I love this place already." the man with the lightning bolt shirt said.

Sparks

Former Electrifying anti-grav Stuntman

Enhanced Ability: Static Buildup Quirk

"Yes. The calm atmosphere and the few amount of people...I could get used to it." the other said.

Cole

A man with half power and half intellect

Enhanced Ability: Half Hot Half Cold Quirk

Next out was a girl with pink skin and wore a jacket over a blue and green bikini top, but wore short shorts and hiking boots.

"New World...our new home." she said.

Sulfa

A girl with skin that burns all

Enhanced Ability: Acid Quirk

Out next was a minotaur wearing greek style robes and shoulder plating

"This… is where i shall bring prosperity to my people of the Minotaur race." he said.

Ramos

Species: Minotaur

Last out was a girl with re hair in a pony tail with a space aviators uniform on. She had boots on, but no gloves.

"New World. I never thought i'd get to see it. Now i get to explore every inch of it." she said.

Jackie

"Former" Russian Space Federation Volunteer from america

New Profession: Explores New World

Enhanced Ability: Large fists.

Was subjected to experiments based off of Inga's extra ability to amplify her power. By bulking up and pushing muscle fibers into her arms while her quirk is active, she is able to increase the size of her hands.

"Now, since you are all here. I can explain the rules of your stay here in Zephyr Town." Felix said. "You'll notice that this is a small town. Its has a small shop, a cafe and a hotel. All of the major shops don't set up till the days of the Bazaar so you gotta make sure any food ya got lasts until them." Felix said.

"Right, totally get it." Charlie said before looking around. "Uh… arent we missing someone?'

Suddenly banging was heard from the Transport ship.

"Hello? Little help here!" a girl's voice said.

"Uh, felix? You didnt happen to make a bigger door for her, did you?" Jackie asked.

"She can hear us fine from out here. We'll get her out after the rules." Felix said. "Next, and this is a critical one. In order for you to stay in this town, you gotta make income. Therefore, you have to take professions...and sell things at the Bazaar."

"Some of us are a little young to take professions…" Sparks said.

"Hey!" Charlie said.

"Regardless, i'll use my Horm-Horm powers, and take up the profession of this towns doctor." Cabot said.

"Well, it seems someone knows what they are doing?" a voice said as a young man in a purple coat appeared with a younger man in magenta and a feathered hat.

"This older man before you is Ivan. A tutor and teacher who will help train your abilities and fit in. The boy beside him is his younger brother Dirk.

"A pleasure to be teaching you." Ivan said.

Name: Ivan

Profession: Tutor and Teacher

Enhanced Ability: Glare Glare Fruit

"Yeah. Same here. Hi." Dirk said.

Name: Dirk

Profession: Waiter

Enhanced Ability: Bug Bug Fruit Model: Rhinocerous Beetle

"Uh… nice to meet you guys." Charlie said.

"Hm. I didnt know we took in certain children without their father or mother, felix." Ivan said.

"Actually, my parents aren't enhanced. Im the only one who got a quirk in the first place, so they sent me here to…" Charlie said.

"Learn better control of your powers yes." Ivan said. "That's why everyone is here for after all."

"Yep! We can totally help with that!" Dirk said.

"Now then, since we lack available houses...some of you will be residing within the hotel." Ivan said.

"Hotel?" Nico asked.

"Yep?" said a young girl with blond hair. "Our lovely hotel. My name is Daisy, an employee there. A pleasure!" she said bowing.

Name: Daisy

Profession: Maid

Enhanced Ability: Wood Make Magic

"O-Kay." Charlie said looking back at the ship. "Someone wanna help get our large friend out? Apparently this ship isn't invested in bigger doors."

"Uh...she left about a few minutes ago." Nico said.

"Yeah. You were too busy gawking to notice." Jackie said.

"How'd she get out?" Charlie asked.

"She climbed out the door by squeezing out, duh." Sparks said. "Then she said she left to explore New World on her own and find a place to belong."

"Alright then." Sparks said.

"Well, id best get going myself." Jackie said. "I have to gather up supplies at the trading post before setting out to the other regions." she said before Felix grabbed her.

"Hold it. You got a long way to go before you start that. There is someone who can teach ya that stuff." Felix said walking off with her before arriving at a house near a water wheel and a windmill. "Inside this house is a man named Lloyd. You'll be living and learning from him."

Jackie was tossed into the home as she fell before a man with black hair, cloth wrapped around his head and glasses.

Name: Lloyd

Profession: Traveler

Enhanced Ability: Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic

"So you are the one Felix told me of. The wild child." Lloyd said pouring tea.

"NOt really wild. I'm just a girl who wants to lend a really… REALLY big hand to-" she began before she was knocked on the head.

"First rule. No size puns." Lloyd said plainly.

"Oh, sorry." Jackie said looking around at the collection of objects cluttering his house. "You have a lot here."

"Yes. I often go travelling once a month and then return to this town. Most of what I find are ores and gemstones. Those are what I sell at the bazaar." Lloyd said.

"Gemstones?" Jackie asked, sipping some tea.

"Yes. Diamonds, Rubies, Sapphires, Emeralds. A wide variety of rare gems that fetch an incredible price." Lloyd said drinking his tea.

"Is that what im going to do when i explore?" Jackie asked.

"You won't be travelling for awhile. You need experience. Felix has placed you under my tutelage and you will not leave on your own until I think you are ready. Understood?" Lloyd asked.

"y-Yes." Jackie said.

"Good. Now...clean up my house." Lloyd said plainly.

Jackie sighed. "This is gonna take awhile." she said before starting to clean up.

With the rest of the group, they were exploring the town. Although it was small, it had a sense of home and comfort to some of the people.

"This place really reminds me of home." Charlie said.

"Yes. It does make one feel comfy." Cabot said.

They looked around and saw some interesting people such as a young man with brown messy hair with paints, a girl in a long dress heading out of town and another woman in blue gathering fabrics.

Name: Angelo

Profession: Painter

Enhanced Ability: Pict Magic

Name: Freya

Profession: Teacher in the city

Enhanced Ability: Snow Snow Fruit

Name: Antoinette

Profession: Fashion Designer

Enhanced Ability: String String Fruit

"So many cool people!" Charlie said running ahead before running into a young woman with long orange hair and dress.

"Oh...hello there." she said.

"Uh…" Charlie said.

"Ah, see you've met Sherry, my daughter." Felix said.

"Oh, so youre a beast...woman? Did i get that right?" Charlie asked.

"Well, i am of the beastman race. Though if you want the correct name for a female beastman, we prefer Woman Beasts." she said shifting to a tiger like form.

"What the?" Charlie said.

"Parents don't determine the beastman or woman beast you become. Its all based on bloodline." Felix said.

"Oh." Charlie said.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." she said bowing a bit.

"Charlie here is the youngest person ever to come to new World." Felix said.

"Well, im not sure if im gonna stay here, Per se." Charlie said.

"Oh, you arent?" Sherry asked.

"I thought id explore the other towns and figure out where to live. I only brought one bag of clothes and food." Charlie said. "Is there any form of transportation around the settlements, Mr. Felix?"

"Just foot traffic and horses and carriages right now." Felix said.

"Alright then. Whats the nearest town from here?" Charlie said.

"There are actually two towns closeby. Heading to the mountains, on the left would would Bluebell Town and on the right is Konohana Town. Better known as the rivalry towns." Felix said.

"So its your choice. Do you go to the left into the mountains to live in Bluebell town, or head to Konohana." Cabot said.

"Hmm. How about a short description of each? So I get an idea." Charlie asked.

"Bluebell is a small European like town that focuses mainly on animals and Konohana is an asian like town that focuses on crops and plants." Felix said.

"Hmm. Guess I could give Bluebell a shot." Charlie said.

"Good. I can lead you there." Dirk said. "I travel there from time to time."

"Sure thing!" Charlie said.

And so begins more fulfilled days… in new world.


	2. Bluebell Town

Dirk led Charlie to Bluebell town. He laid his eyes on it, and from a very great perspective, it was very european. It was a mix of Paris, London and Venice all into one. And the citizens were a mix of mythos creatures and Enhanced.

"Wow." Charlie said. "Its not just a town that specializes in animals...it has different races of creatures living here too."

"Yeah. It's a real sight all right." Dirk said. "I come here on a side job. Delivering mail."

"I thought you were a waiter." Charlie said, confused.

"That's a side job. I like to help them sometimes. My real job is delivering mail." Dirk said.

"Must be easy considering you can fly." Charlie said.

"Yeah. It helps getting back and forth. Bluebell has a few prominent areas such as the church, the cafe, even the local animal shop." Dirk said.

"Any prominent Enhanced to know of?" Charlie asked.

"Let's see...Ash and Georgia in the animal shop. There's Alisa at the church and then there's the cafe cook Laney. There used to be come guy who controlled plants who lived here but I hear he moved to that Oak Tree Town place far away." Dirk said.

"With this whole town rivalry, you'd think that it'd be a Hatfield and Mccoy situation." Charlie said.

"Excuse me?" Dirk asked.

"Hatfield and Mccoy's. You know, those two rival families?" Charlie said. "Its a history thing, they were rivals like Bluebell and Konohana."

"I get it." Dirk said.

"Welp, gotta swing into the town. I'll leave you to your job." Charlie said erecting Tape from his arms and attaching to a building and swinging around.

"Don't forget to register at town hall if you wanna house!" Dirk called out.

Charlie then landed in the town square as the tape retracted.

"Look, someone new!" a cat beastman said.

"From that use of power… the Tape Quirk." said a giant.

"Well, aren't you a fancy little guy." a voice said as a girl with long brown hair approached him. "Swingin around town like some showoff."

"Showoff? Nah, i just like swinging." Charlie said before he tripped on something. He was it was a long skinny tail from the girl.

"And now...you tripping." she said.

Name: Georgia

Occupation: Animal Caretaker

Enhanced Ability: Tail Quirk

"Whoa, we both have quirks from Class 1-A!" Charlie said. "My names charlie. I got the Tape Quirk from Sero Hanata."

"I don't care about who you got your power from and neither do I." Georgia said.

"Georgia!" a voice said as a young man in a plaid hat and some working clothes arrived. "Don't tell me you're messing with the newcomers again. Geez. We talked about that."

Name: Ash

Profession: Rancher

Enhanced Ability: Ox Ox Fruit Model Bison

"So she usually messes with new arrivals?" Charlie asked.

"Only those that show off their powers." Ash said.

"I wasn't showing off, i was just getting into town." Charlie said.

"Swinging on tape from building to building instead of walking." Georgia said.

"Oh…" Charlie said.

"Now you see my point. She always messes with those who show off powers." Ash said. "Now let's get goin. We need to tend to the horses."

"Got it." Georgia said they left Charlie to be.

Charlie then decided to explore the town. He was hungry, so he decided to check up the cafe. He entered the cafe.

"Oh! Hello, welcome to the Bluebell cafe." said a cheery girl in red with her hair in a bun as she bowed.

Name: Laney

Profession: Chef

Ability: Cook Cook Fruit

"Hi, im new here. Names charlie. You must be Laney." Charlie said.

"Yes I am. What can I get you?" she asked.

"Well…" Charlie said looking at the menu. "I'll have a chocolate shake."

"Coming up." she said going to the sink with a whisk. By waving the whisk through the water, it turned brown and sticky. It had turned into chocolate.

"Whoa…" Charlie asid.

"Using the Cook Cook Fruit, i can transmute anything into cooking ingredients." Laney said before arriving with the shake.

"Oh, this looks so good…" Charlie said sipping it. "And it tastes good too!"'

"Yeah, that's the difference between me and the owner of the actual fruit. I hear the real owner's food tastes terrible." Laney said.

"Don't let him catch you saying that. He'll make a steak out of you." Charlie said.

"Relax. I hear he's a cook for Big Mom and is busy planning a wedding cake." Laney said.

"Do you think… that Sanji will adhere to his old Vinsmoke family? That he'll marry Pudding?" Charlie asked.

"Well maybe. His father wants to conquer the North Blue so I don't think Sanji will have any say in it." Laney said.

"I believe the heroes will beat Big Mom and crash that wedding." Charlie said.

"Well, I don't believe the first part but I believe the second one." Laney said.

"Alright then." Charlie said. "How much for the shake?"

"Don't worry. I'll start a tab for you." Laney said. "Just pay me when you find a job."

"Alright then." Charlie said giving thanks to Laney and leaving. He then decided to see the church.

He went inside and saw a lot of Greek gods in statues.

"Hello? Is there someone called Alisa here?" Charlie asked.

"Are you talking about me?" asked a orange haired girl in a pure white dress.

Name: Alisa

Occupation: Priestess

Enhanced Ability: Angel Magic

"Im charlie. Im new here, and i thought i might check this place out." Charlie said.

"Well I welcome you. I am Alisa, a priestess." Alisa said.

"Yeah. So this place pays omage to the Greek Gods." Charlie said.

"Yes. Different beings have different gods so this place is a place of worship for all of them." Alisa said.

"I see. Thats pretty sweet." Charlie said. "So, do you get regular visitors?"

"Almost the entire town visits this church in order to find enlightenment." Alisa said. "But we always welcome new members to the church."

"I'll think about it when i move in here." Charlie said. "See ya, Alisa. I'll come back sometime soon."

Charlie soon went to Town Hall where a Arachne woman was going through records.

"You are in luck. There is one available house near the edge of town that has vacancy." she said.

"Is there someone i'll be rooming with?" Charlie asked.

"Well, it's pretty small. You would be living alone for now, but if you wanted someone to live with you, I suppose you could put an ad out." she said.

"I guess i could do that." CHarlie said. "Is there an ad service or something?"

"Just put the request on the bulletin board in the town square. Lots of people here and in Konohana do that. A way to make extra money or fulfill desires." she said.

Charlie nodded and went to the bulliten board. This is what he wrote…

Roommate Wanted!

Will take anyone as long as they pay rent

And so charlie went to his house on the edge of town. He set his bag down and used his key to open the door.

Inside, he saw the house was already occupied, but he couldn't really tell who it was.

"Hello? Is someone here already?" CHarlie asked.

He walked into the apartment and accidentally stepped on something. It was clear and liquid insubstance.

"Water?" Charlie asked. He touched the spot he stepped on with his hand and rubbed it. It was a bit sticky. "It looks like water, but its not. What is this?"

"Its… part of my body, actually…." someone said.

"Whos there?!" Charlie asked, slightly scared.

"I am." the voice said as the water gained eyes and a mouth as it rose to a humanoid form.

"Wah!" Charlie said jumping back. "You… you actually quickly responded."

"Thanks. I'm a slime. I found your ad." she said pulling it out of her body.

"A slime, huh?" Charlie said. "Im charlie. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Liquis. I hope we can live happily together." she said.

Liquis

Race: Slime

Slimes are a mysterious indigenous species. They are made entirely up of water like substances and can absorb water to maintain their health.

"Yeah, i think we can get along very well." Charlie smiled.


	3. Lulukoko

We now shift our out to the far east where we see a small seaside fishing and tropical village. This place is known as Lulukoko Village. Lulukoko is a warm and exotic location along the ocean shore. The southern portion of Lulukoko has several merchant booths that sell fruit, cooking ingredients, and fishing bait and a shoreline that is great for fishing! Also on this southern portion is a restaurant that happens to be home a pair of twin Enhanced.

Walking across the wooden floors of the place was a dark skinned girl with purple hair and wearing a red dress as she was sending water into a cup as it poured out of her hand. "And here is your water."

Name: Iluka

Profession: Waitress

Enhanced Ability: Water Creation Quirk

"Hey! How's the fish coming, Siluka?" she asked.

"It's getting there!" said a girl similar to her accept with a blue dress. She put her hands against the metal of a grill top as it started grilling the fish on top.

Name: Siluka

Profession: Chef

Enhanced Ability: Heat Heat Fruit

"I'll have to admit, when we first got these abilities, I was afraid we would be rejected by the people for these strange abilities...but they enjoy watching us cook and serve them." Siluka said.

"Yeah. Me too. This has turned out to be pretty nice." Iluka said as they saw a dark skinned man run by with tools in his arms. "Hey! Ludus!"

"Hey! You girls are doing well up there!" Ludus said. "But I gotta go and deal with some repairs to the bridge."

He then approached a broken bridge as a second pair of arms got out of him as he began using the tools to start fixing the bridge.

Name: Ludus

Occupation: Jack of all Trades

Enhanced Ability: Four Arms Quirk

He then quickly started hammering and sawing away at the wood before there stood a finished bridge leading to an isolated island. "There."

"Wow, Ludus. You've gotten used to those four arms." Iluka said.

"Yeah. I've always wanted to do it all and now I can." Ludus said before they saw a boy in a cloak walking by with bags of food. "So...what's his story? I see him here once a month."

"Not sure. He comes to the shops in this early morning in order to buy food and ingredients before he hits the other two closeby towns." Siluka said.

"So he's gonna go to Westown and Tsuyukusa too? Wonder who he is." Ludus said.


	4. Tsuyukusa

We now move left of Lulukoko and find a small traditional Asian style village where it is all tranquil and serene. This small village is known as Tsuyukusa, another of the three closeby towns. We start our story at a local tea shop where our story begins.

"Hey, waitress! I need another green tea!" a customer said.

A girl in a yellow waitress outfit and short brown hair then approached with some tea. "I got it." she said placing it down. "And allow me ta refill your water." she said as water was pouring from her hands into the cup.

Name: Komari

Occupation: Waitress

Enhanced Ability: Hydrokinesis Quirk

"Uh… not to be picky but… doesn't somebody in Lulukoko have that quirk too?" a customer asked.

"Its sorta like what Iluka has, but a little different." Komari said.

The customer then got up. "Young miss! I know that you and I have just met but...will you marry me?" he asked.

Komari was shocked at first before she smirked. "Almost had me Hinata." she said.'

The customer then suddenly changed to a young man in green with spiky brown hair. "Hey, I thought my acting was pretty good there."

Name: Hinata

Occupation: General Store Worker

Enhanced Ability: Clone Clone Fruit

"I may be stuck in this town working at a shop but I'll be a great actor someday." Hinata said.

"Dont push your luck." Komari said. "You should be trying this stuff on Yuzuki instead of me."

"Can't. He's busy with some new metal ornaments today. He said inspiration struck him after he traveled to another world." Hinata said.

"Really? Wasn't even aware he left." Komari said.

"He hitched a ride upon those shuttles that leave in and out of New World. He does it from time to time to get inspiration." Hinata said.

"Huh. I never knew that. DIdn't know we were so close to the shuttle station.' Komari said.

"We aren't. He takes the train to a station near the shuttle station." Hinata said.

"Such a clever way of travel. Guess I should bring him some tea later." Komari said before they heard the door open as in came a woman with long black hair and green kimono reading a book in her hand.

"Oh! Morning teacher!" they said bowing before she sat.

"Please. You two graduated from the Enhanced School. You can just call me Kasumi." she said.

Name: Kasumi

Occupation: Teacher

Enhanced Ability: Aty's Shartos and Summoning

"Its nice to see you in Tsuyukusa. What's the occasion?" Komari asked.

"If you must know, I've decided to transfer and become an elementary teacher for the children of the village." she said.

"Thats amazing! But then… who is gonna teach at the enhanced school?" Komari asked.

"There's plenty of teachers there eager to take my place. Besides, they were fine with it. And if they need me to come back, then I'll come back." Kasumi said.

"Ah. Okay. Hinata, you're heading to Yuzuki's right? Could you bring him some dumplings and tea from me?" Komari asked.

"Of course." Hinata said taking a tray, paying and heading out. He walked to a small house in front of a field of rice as he entered. He approached a young man with green hair and a light blue robe. "Yuzuki?"

"Ah...Hinata. Please. Come in." Yuzuki said.

Name: Yuzuki

Occupation: Craftsman

Enhanced Ability: Iron Dragon Slayer Magic

"How's the work with your abilities coming?" Hinata asked.

"It's almost finished. Here is what I have so far." Yuzuki said as he showed a small metal display of a girl shooting through a large bird.

"Wow." Hinata said. "So, any sign of the mysterious Hooded Man yet?"

"Who?" Yuzuki asked.

"Oh right. You don't know. Well, once in awhile, this hooded man comes into all three of the towns and buys ingredients and no one even knows where he goes." Hinata said.

"Ah. So he is someone who doesn't like to be seen but still goes out in public." Yuzuki said. "But to answer your question, I did not see him but he probably already visited this town."

"He couldn't have gotten that far out of town. He likely still is in our local market. You know how…" Hinata began.

"It should not be something to concern yourself with. Besides, you said he visits all the towns correct? Then he should be heading to Westown soon." Yuzuki said.

"That should be something." Hinata said.

"Yeah. Westown isnt far from here. I'm sure that's his last stop." Yuzuki said. "But may I ask why someone, who pays money for food and ingredients, has your interest?"

"I just want to know, who he is. Its every actors job to…" Hinata said.

"I believe we should just leave him be. If he wishes to wear a cloak while purchasing things, then it should be allowed." Yuzuki said.

"Alright then." Hinata said. "Still...Westown is his last stop. Wonder where he goes after." Hinata pondered.


	5. Westown

To the left of Tsuyukusa, there sits a town that has more of a western feel, like living in the wild west. It is a place where mining and animal sales are at their peak. This place is known as Westown. And to start things off, we open at a nearby clinic.

There stood a man in white as he looked over a blond girl in pink.

"Hmm. It seems everything is okay. Nothing too major, just a few pricks from a rose vine." he said.

Name: Ford

Occupation: Doctor

Enhanced Ability: Recovery Quirk

"Oh. I see. Guess I should have been more careful with the roses. I was plucking them for a bouquet for Wayne today." she said.

Name: Lisette

Occupation: Florist

Enhanced Ability: Green Magic

"Ah yes. You and every girl in Westown." Ford said. "He has had a streak when it comes to women loving him. He is very handsome, mature and perfect."

"Ah~...Hes the best…" Lisette said. "And thus today will be the day that a lot of the girls here will probably vie for his affection today. I dont think i have a chance now, seeing as how i got a huge set back on my bouquet. Besides, I don't think I can take him and I being in the same room."

"Howdy, Ford. I'm here for lunch!" said a young man with blond hair and cowboy gear.

Name: Wayne

Occupation: Delivery Man

Enhanced Ability: None

"W-W-Wayne?!" Lisette said fainting.

"What's her problem?" Wayne asked.

"I cannot give a proper diagnosis for this one." Ford said dragging her onto a bed. "Yup, shes fainted from her affection to you."

"So thats why a lotta girls were faintin on my way here." Wayne said. "And y'know what? They don't even know i have an ability. Im just a regular normal guy."

"I know. It perplex's me a lot." Ford said. "Though it doesn't bother me much. And these women only care about the perfect you."

"Yep. I get proposals every chance they get but I politely turn them down." Wayne said.

"So why come to New World even though you have no ability to mention?" Ford asked.

"Maybe I just wanted to have a peaceful little life." Wayne said.

"ANd is this life peaceful?" Ford asked.

"Aside form the proposals… yeah, it is." Wayne said. "And Lemme tell ya, i see interesting things a plenty on the job ive got. When you deliver to the other towns, I see the guy that comes in from time to time to gather ingredients and food."

"Yes. That one. Tell me, has he come to Westown yet?" Ford asked.

"Yeah. Just saw him at the grocer's. Think he's about to leave soon." Wayne said.

"People would love to know who he is. But no matter what, we always respect his privacy." Ford said.

"Actually, he just forgets he is wearing it." Wayne said. "Told me that when I asked him once."

"Wait, you talked with him?" Ford asked.

"Yeah. We talk whenever we see each other. He forgets about the hood everytime he visits New World." Wayne said.

"DId you get a name?" Ford asked.

"Funny you should say that…" Wayne said.

As this happened, the hooded man was leaving the city as he approached a wasteland south of the three towns. And sitting there was a shack. He turned the door handle as he walked through. Entering it, he now stood inside of a large multi station restaurant with a variety of foods.

"Ah...I was wondering you were coming back." a voice said as a woman in white with long black hair came. "Right on time, kid."

Olivia

User of the Cooking Style of Ultimate Color Fighting

"Sorry I'm late master. But I got everything." he said.

"Great. Now hang that raincloak back up and help me in the kitchen. We'll be opening to all the worlds soon." Olivia said.

"Oh right. I always forget this thing is on." he said taking it off revealing a young boy around 14 with short brown hair. "I'm ready to get to work!"

Benny Ginova

Youngest Son of the Ginova Family

Apprentice to Olivia

"By the way, have you been keeping up with your big brothers?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. I always keep track. Seems they're causing trouble like always." he said with a smile. "And what about you? Sanji beat all the chefs of Kitchen Cutlass, and has the right to challenge you, but he hasnt come. Does he even know where to come to challenge you?"

"Nope. Never gave him a location. Besides, I disbanded that guild cause it was too much upkeep. But the chefs stay to work in the massive restaurant." Olivia said.

"And Im ready to work in it as your apprentice, master." Benny said.

"You always work in it." Olivia chuckled.


End file.
